A green's spirit
by Julyy90
Summary: Lors d'un été particulièrement chaud, Sanji, un petit garçon âgé de 6 ans, va faire la rencontre d'un homme, ou plutôt devrais-je dire d'un esprit pour le moins surprenant. Une rencontre passionnante et bouleversante que Sanji n'est pas prêt d'oublier. [OS, ZoSan]
Bonsoir, et oui je n'ai pas pu résister, je poste un One shot! Et oui, une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, comme ça.

Les personnages sont à Oda-sama.

ZoSan, évidemment :P

Je me suis inspirée d'un anime que j'ai A-DO-RÉ, vraiment je vous conseille de le regarder au moins une fois, il est magnifique : il s'agit de _Hotarubi no mori e._

Une histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

* * *

 _ **Dans un bar...**_

J'étais assis à une table ronde, seul devant ma choppe de bière, au fond d'un bar quand deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, se tenant la main amoureusement. Un long silence s'abattit, les regards tournés vers eux, des messes basses, des chuchotements se mirent à envahir la pièce. L'homosexualité était très mal vue par ici. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je fis signe aux deux jeunes hommes de s'installer à ma table et nous nous sommes mis à discuter.

« Hé, vieil homme, vous n'auriez-pas une histoire à nous raconter ? Il paraît que cette région est habitée par de nombreux esprits, vous pouvez nous raconter quelque chose à propos de cela ?

\- Ah, vous les jeune ! Vous êtes fascinés par tous ce qui tourne autour du surnaturel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on aime beaucoup, c'est intriguant et intéressant à la fois.

\- Bien, alors l'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'est pas une légende, elle est belle et bien réelle. C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes ou plus précisément entre un être humain et un esprit. Impossible vous me direz ? Et pourtant. »

/

Tout a commencé un beau jour d'été, Sanji, un petit garçon âgé de 6 ans était venu passer ses vacances d'été chez son grand-père Zeff, cuisinier retraité. Il habitait un petit village du nom de Yabu, au Japon. Sanji aimait beaucoup son grand-père. Partageant la même passion, à savoir la cuisine, Sanji ne manquait pas une seul occasion de rejoindre son grand-père pour qu'il lui apprenne l'art de la cuisine car plus tard, il en était sûr, il serait cuisinier professionnel. Mais il n'aimait pas seulement cuisiner avec son grand-père, il aimait aussi partir découvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Yabu était un petit village de montagne, où Zeff vivait dans une petite maison à l'abord d'une forêt gigantesque. Et bien sûr, Sanji adorait s'y aventurer. Alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper des papillons avec une vieille épuisette, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et le soleil déclinait déjà, se cachant derrière la haute montagne. Le temps lui manquait et il s'était éloigné plus loin que d'habitude. Il savait que Zeff allait sévèrement le punir lorsqu'il rentrera. Mais encore faut il qu'il réussisse à rentrer. Car oui, Sanji était à présent perdu. La nuit étant tombée bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait prédit, et il n'y avait maintenant que la lune et une poignée d'étoiles pour l'éclairé. Il avait peur, il était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé devant un vieux temple, en ruine. Il ne restait plus grand-chose, on pouvait voir quelques restes de murs et de colonnes, ornés de lierre, des dalles de pierre au sol, incrustées de mousse, puis pour ce qui ressemblait au centre de l'ancien temple, un autel en pierre, presque intact. Sanji décida donc de grimper les quelques marches, usées par le temps passé et s'arrêta en face de la "grosse table au centre". Il décida de s'asseoir contre le bloc de pierre, et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, pleurant silencieusement.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

A l'entente de cette voix, Sanji redressa la tête et chercha qui pouvait bien se trouver là, à une heure pareille. Une lueur d'espoir se mit à grandir en lui.

\- Je…Je suis perdu…Snif…Pouvez-vous m'aider…Snif… à rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin. »

Devant lui, un homme. Il était grand, plutôt fort vu sa carrure, habillé d'un simple kimono bleu-gris et portait un katana à la ceinture. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sanji, mis à part le fait que cet homme venait d'apparaître devant lui, comme par magie était la couleur de cheveux qu'il arborait : un vert gazon. Si Sanji n'était pas aussi fatigué et désespéré, il aurait sûrement prit peur, et ce serait enfuit. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet étrange individu, sortit de nulle part. Après 15 bonnes minutes à marcher derrière cet homme, Sanji entendit la voix de son grand-père l'appeler. Il courut en direction de cette voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien et sauta dans les bras de Zeff.

« Sanji, tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu seras puni comme il se doit, interdiction de sortir, ça t'apprendras à partir comme ça sans rien dire, sale gosse ! Allez on y va !

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété grand-père, mais cet homme m'a ramené jusqu'à toi, je dois le remercier.

\- Quel homme ?

\- Bah celui-là. »

Lorsque Sanji se retourna pour remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait subitement disparu. Décidément, c'était vraiment très étrange tout ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sanji fut de nouveau autoriser à sortir seulement, il devait rentrer beaucoup plus tôt qu'avant, son grand-père ne voulant pas qu'il se perde encore une fois, lui a donné bien plus de règles à respecter et de zones à ne pas franchir. Mais malgré toutes ces restrictions, Sanji était tout content de pouvoir sortir à nouveau et pour sûr, il voulait revoir cet homme. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il ne cesse de pensé à lui. Il avait parlé du vieux temple à son grand-père et celui-ci lui avait raconté que cet homme qu'il avait rencontré au temple était en faite un esprit, et qu'il y en avait beaucoup peuplant cette forêt, soit sous forme humaine, soit sous forme animale, enfin qu'importe. Sanji voulait être ami avec cet être mystérieux, jouer avec, apprendre à le connaitre, en clair, il voulait tout savoir sur lui a commencé par son prénom, s'il en avait un. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : le trouver et parler avec lui.

Arrivé devant le temple, il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, il se trouvait là, assis sur l'autel, au centre du temple comme s'il attendait la venue du petit garçon.

« Bon…Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir vous remercier pour l'autre fois et aussi, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne ami, vous voulez bien ?

\- Petit, sais-tu ce que je suis ?

\- Oui, vous êtes un esprit.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, généralement les humains ne nous aiment pas, ils nous traitent de démons et ont peur de nous.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous êtes très gentil et vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- Oh tu sais, nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. D'autres esprits auraient pu te faire du mal.

\- Peut-être mais je suis tombé sur vous, alors je m'en fiche des autres ! Hé hé !

\- …

\- Au faite, puis-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Zoro, et toi ?

\- Sanji, alors tu veux bien être mon ami ?

\- Oui. »

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance, ils avaient décidé de jouer. Bien sûr, Sanji ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte la proposition, après tout, Zoro avait presque 208 ans, un âge tout à fait normal chez les esprits. D'après Zoro, un esprit peut vivre jusqu'à 1000 ans, à peu près. Alors c'est un peu embarrassé que Sanji demanda à Zoro de bien vouloir jouer avec lui. Et, contre toutes attentes, il accepta. Ils passèrent la journée à se courir après, à se faire des devinettes, à grimper aux arbres,… Sanji était débordant d'énergie, de joie, de bonheur. Mais, au moment où Sanji était en train de montrer à Zoro qu'il pouvait monter bien plus haut dans l'arbre où il se trouvait, la branche craqua et il était en train de tomber. Zoro se précipita pour le rattraper et s'arrêta net, recula, juste avant que Sanji ne lui tombe dessus.

« Aïe, ça fait mal…Pourquoi tu m'as pas rattrapé ? Pourtant tu étais juste à côté non ? fit le petit garçon, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Sanji mais je ne pouvais pas te rattraper…

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, étant un esprit, je ne peux pas toucher un être humain. Si cela arrivait, je disparaîtrais, pour toujours.

\- …

\- Ah…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-le-moi !

\- Non, ça va c'est juste que, par ma faute, tu as failli disparaître et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es mon seul ami, j'ai besoin de toi moi ! répondit Sanji, éclatant en sanglots.

\- Sanji…Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas encore partir de ce monde, et puis je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te dévoiler les secrets de cette forêt, tu verras, on a encore pleins de choses à vivre, toi et moi. Amis pour la vie ?

\- Snif… Amis pour la vie ! »

C'est comme ça que Sanji passa tout son été à rester aux côtés de Zoro, à écouter toutes ses histoires sur les esprits habitant les bois, à découvrir tous les endroits cachés de cette vaste étendue de forêt, des endroits magnifiques, méconnus de l'être humain. Mais, comme toutes bonnes choses, elles ont une fin. La fin de l'été était arrivée et Sanji devait repartir chez lui, à Shinshiro. Bien sûr, le dernier jour, avant de partir, il était allé voir Zoro pour lui dire au revoir.

«ZOROOOOOOOO!

\- Je suis là, Sanji.

\- Je dois m'en aller, l'été est fini…

\- Et, tu es triste?

\- Evidemment que je suis triste, je voudrais rester avec toi !

\- Mais tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas, et puis nous ne sommes pas du même monde, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- NON ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et puis je ne pars pas pour toujours, je reviendrais très vite chez mon grand-père et comme ça, je pourrais venir te voir, tous les jours et on continuera de jouer ensemble ! Pas vrai, dis ? Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là, et que tu m'attendras, s'il te plaît Zoro ! Amis pour la vie, tu te souviens ?! Alors promets-le-moi !

\- …

\- …

-…

\- Mais, dis quelque chose, je t'en pris ! s'écria Sanji, les larmes roulants sur ses joues à une vitesse folle.

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin, tu sais ça ? Tu pleurniches pour un rien ! Ah ah ah !

\- Mais euh, arrêtes de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle !

\- Allez, je suis désolé. Je te promets que je t'attendrais Sanji. Je t'attendrais toujours. »

Suite à ces derniers mots, le cœur de Sanji s'emballa et ses joues se mirent à rougir. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal, alors que ces mots à l'instant prononcés lui ont fait tant de bien ? C'était à ni rien comprendre pour le jeune garçon. Sanji dit au revoir à son ami et lui tourna le dos pour dévaler la petite pente du temple jusqu'au petit ruisseau. Puis, s'arrêtant d'un coup, il lança un regard en arrière pour apercevoir Zoro mais rien, il avait déjà disparu, comme le premier jour, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, Sanji savait très bien que tout ceci était loin d'être un rêve, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Zoro pendant ces vacances-là avait été réel, oui il en était sûr. Et ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

.

Les années ont passés et Sanji, comme promit, revenait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, pendant les vacances d'été, seul moment où il pouvait aller chez Zeff puisqu'il habitait bien loin de Shinshiro. Et comme promit, Zoro était toujours là, à l'attendre. Lorsqu'il le voyait, Sanji était comblé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Zoro était pour lui bien plus qu'un ami : un frère, un confident, un guide. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Et, cet été-là, Sanji avait alors 14 ans. Il avait eu le temps de bien connaitre Zoro depuis le temps et pourtant, il restait toujours un mystère pour lui et ça, Sanji aimait ce côté de Zoro : mystérieux, réservé mais chaleureux, confortant. En faite, Sanji aimait tout simplement Zoro. Il est vrai qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en amour mais il savait l'essentiel. Il savait qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de Zoro, il voulait lui faire découvrir à son tour son monde qu'il avait bâti au fil des années, lui faire goûter sa cuisine (les esprits peuvent manger des choses appartenant au monde des humains),… Pour lui, le plus important, c'était Zoro, et rien d'autre.

« Oh hé, Zoro, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis là, Sanji.

\- Ah, te voilà. Je…J'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bon, euh…Et bien en faite…Je…Je crois que…Non, rah et puis merde, Je t'aime Zoro !

\- Co-…Comment ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et tu peux sans doute penser que c'est stupide de ma part, que je n'y connais rien à l'amour mais je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi, pour toujours.

\- …

\- …

\- Sanji, tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis qu'un esprit, voué à disparaître, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai accepté de devenir ton ami mais ça s'arrête là. On ne peut pas aller plus loin, c'est tout.

\- Mais, je me moque que tu sois un esprit, un humain ou peu importe, je m'en fou ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et ça ne changera pas. Je me fous bien de ce que les autres humains ou esprits peuvent penser de moi, de mes sentiments, je t'aime et je veux juste savoir si c'est réciproque, c'est tout.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas aimer un être humain, je ne peux pas vivre avec un être humain. Seras-tu capable, ne serait-ce que de vivre avec quelqu'un que tu ne pourras jamais toucher, jamais embrasser ? Seras-tu capable de supporter le fait que je ne vieillirais pas tandis que toi, tu mourras bien avant moi ? Et une fois mort, nous serons chacun dans notre monde, il nous sera impossible de nous retrouver, alors cette relation ne peut pas exister, elle est voué à l'échec. Un amour entre un humain et un esprit est interdit, que ce soit du côté des hommes ou du côté des esprits, c'est la même chose.

\- Mais combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tout ça, je m'en tape ! Moi, ce que je te demande c'est si l'amour que je te porte est réciproque, je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes,…

\- Désolé Sanji. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes, ce n'est donc pas réciproque.

\- Bien…Au moins, je suis fixé ! Je dois y aller, je ne pourrais pas rester. Je peux pas rester…Tant que je continuerais de t'aimer, je ne pourrais pas supporter ta présence si chaleureuse, si douce parce que je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer. Mais tu as raison, c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'un amour destructeur, tu risques de disparaître à cause de moi et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. L'été est bientôt fini, je repartirais et je reviendrais le jour où je serais sûr que je pourrais te résister, où j'arrêterais de t'aimer, si j'y arrive. Mais, avant de nous quitter, je…je te le dirais une dernière fois.

\- San- ...

\- Je t'aime Zoro.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sanji tourna les talons, partit en courant et cette fois-ci, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, trop peur de revoir l'être qu'il aimait au plus profond de son cœur.

.

Sanji était maintenant étudiant en école de cuisine. Il avait 19 ans. Il n'était plus qu'à une heure de Yabu en voiture et pourtant, depuis ce jour, il n'était pas revenu et n'avait pas revu Zoro. Il avait trop peur, trop peur de retomber dans la boucle infinie de l'amour dès qu'il le verrait, qu'il sentirait sa présence à ses côtés. Il était tout de même aller rendre visite à Zeff mais c'est tout. Plus de cache-cache dans les bois, plus de promenade dans les champs de fleurs, plus de Zoro. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de le voir, Sanji se sentait vide. Il lui manquait la petite flamme qui le faisait vibrer, qui le réchauffait, qui lui donnait la force de gravir des montagnes,… Oui, il lui manquait Zoro, cette tête de chou si attachante et si énervante à la fois. Il l'aimait et ce, malgré le rejet d'i ans, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, oui, il l'aimait toujours.

Quant à Zoro, depuis le jour où Sanji s'est déclaré à lui, il a passé son temps à se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était, avec qui il était. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de revoir Sanji, cet humain qui le fascinait tant, qui l'attirait à lui comme un aimant. Il avait eu énormément de temps pour réfléchir et il en était venu à une conclusion : Sanji lui manquait terriblement. Pourquoi ce trou dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi cette douleur fulgurante lorsqu'il pensait au petit blond ? Enfin à l'heure qu'il était, c'était devenu sûrement un grand blond. Zoro a fini par comprendre que lui aussi, il aimait cet homme. Un peu trop tard, malheureusement et les années passèrent, pas l'ombre d'un Sanji à l'horizon. De toute façon, il savait que s'il revoyait son sourcil-en-vrille, comme il aimait l'appeler, cela voudrait dire que Sanji avait fini par l'oublier et qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Zoro était donc dans une impasse : il avait envie de revoir son blond, lui dire à son tour qu'il l'aimait mais ce ne serait pas réciproque, hélas. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Et il regretta amèrement ce qu'il avait dit à Sanji, il y a de cela 5 ans. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Ce matin-là, Sanji était parti très tôt de chez lui pour arriver chez Zeff avant l'heure de midi et pour l'aider à préparer le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva, il salua son grand-père dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût et Sanji s'en voulait de ne pas être revenu plus souvent pour Zeff, tout ça à cause de _**lui**_. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, Sanji décida de partir se promener dans les bois. Il savait que si Zoro était encore là, il sentirait sa présence dès qu'il poserait un pied dans la forêt mais il avait besoin de retrouver cet environnement, cette nature qui lui avait tant manqué. Là où il habitait désormais, il ne voyait que des buildings ou des voitures à longueur de journée. Et puis, secrètement, il espérait revoir Zoro, voir s'il a changé, comment était-il devenu, est-ce qu'il se souviendrait de lui ? Sanji avait peur, peur de souffrir de cet amour à sens unique qu'il s'était promis de balayer mais sans succès. Il l'aimait encore, bien plus fort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait à présent devant le vieux temple, là où tout a commencé. Il décida de se poser comme la première fois, assit contre l'autel, attendant la venue de quelqu'un. _**Quelqu'un**_. Il se remit à penser à Zoro, à deviner ses traits, à se remémorer le son de sa voix rauque et sensuelle, ses cheveux verts si particuliers, son katana blanc, sa fierté, son bien le plus précieux, lui avait-il dit, un jour, lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Sanji n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand, tout à coup, il entendit une voix. Une voix qu'il croyait avoir oublié pour de bon et qui le fit frémir.

« Bonjour, Sanji. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

\- Zoro.

\- …

\- Tu m-…

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Sanji.

\- …?

\- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je t'ai fait souffrir, t'ai blessé profondément et je m'en veux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et ce que je m'apprête à te dire est très égoïste de ma part mais je dois te le dire, il le faut.

\- …Zoro…

\- Sanji, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour, j'ai voulu être à tes côtés. Tu es beau, que dis-je tu es sublime. Tu es sensible et fort à la fois. Tu es drôle, comme tu peux être chiant et têtu. Tu es maladroit mais tu continues d'avancer. Tu as des défauts comme tu as d'innombrables qualités. J'aime tout chez toi. J'aime tes yeux bleus azur qui me transporte dans un océan de passion et qui parfois passe d'un bleu marin, presque noir, profond et qui m'emmènent voir des milliers d'étoiles. J'aime ton sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur et qui me permet de me sentir humain. J'aime tes cheveux couleur or, flottant au gré du vent, rebelles et sauvages. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Je veux que tu puisses me toucher à ton tour, m'embrasser avec fougue, me dire que toi aussi tu m'aimes à en crever. Mais je sais que si tu es là, c'est que tu as réussi à m'oublier. C'est trop tard, tout est de ma faute, je te demande pardon, Sanji.

\- Zoro, je sais ce que j'ai dis autrefois, mais si je suis là ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai oublié. Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu m'as terriblement manqué, je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne plus te voir, te parler. Sache que je t'aime comme un fou, sans toi, je suis perdu. Il y a comme un vide dans mon cœur que je n'arrive pas à combler et il n'y a qu'avec toi que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine se referme, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je t'aime Zoro, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon sourcil-en-vrille.

\- Rah, tu recommences avec ce surnom débile, tronche de gazon !

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Toi aussi, toujours le même.

\- Non, j'ai changé, crois-moi.

\- Dans ce cas, moi aussi, j'ai changé, monsieur l'esprit.

\- Shhhht, petit humain, tu entends ça ? C'est le festival d'été.

\- Quoi ? C'est ce soir ?

\- On y va ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'on te voit ? Et si quelqu'un te touche, comment tu feras ? Hein ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un festival qui se tient dans mon monde, il y aura énormément d'esprits et très peu d'humains donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.

\- Si tu le dis, alors c'est d'accord mais je n'ai pas de kimono…

\- Je t'en offrirais un.

\- Qu-… Non, ça me gêne, vraiment ne fais pas ça.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, estima Zoro, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Le soir venu, Zoro et Sanji s'étaient donc rendu à ce festival. Faute de ne pas pouvoir se tenir la main, Zoro défit son bandana, accroché autour de son bras et l'attacha au poignet de Sanji et au sien pour ne former qu'un. Un lien indéfectible. Ils passèrent donc toute la soirée à se lancer des défis, à goûter à toutes sortes de plats, des spécialités du monde des esprits ou des humains mélangées, puis, à la fin, se tenait le grand feu d'artifice. Nos deux tourtereaux avaient décidés de se tenir à l'écart pour profiter du spectacle en toute tranquillité. Alors qu'ils contemplaient le ciel étoilé, des enfants se dirigeaient vers eux, en courant. L'un d'eux trébucha et s'apprêtait à tomber dans le fossé. Zoro, par pur réflexe rattrapa le petit garçon et le sauva de justesse. Le garçonnet le remercia et continua sa course folle avec ses petits amis.

« Et bien, tu as de bons réfle-…

Sanji s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase, surprit par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Zoro était entouré d'une aura bleuté, brillant comme la plus belle des étoiles. Puis, la main qui avait rattrapé l'enfant plus tôt se mit à disparaître, lentement.

\- Non, Zoro, ne me dis pas que cet enfant était un-…

\- Un humain, si.

\- Non, c'est pas possible, tu peux pas, non !

\- Sanji, calme-toi. Tôt ou tard, un jour ça devait arriver mais je ne veux pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas sans t'avoir prit dans mes bras, sans t'avoir embrassé. Allez viens !

Sanji ne se fit pas prier, il sauta dans les bras de son amour, le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, et l'embrassa de pleine bouche, lui transmettant tout l'amour qui pouvait lui offrir.

\- ZORO, JE T'AIME ! hurla Sanji, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi, San-… »

Il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui son katana blanc et un immense vide dans le cœur de Sanji. Il serra la seule chose qui lui restait de son bien-aimé, seule chose qui prouvait que toute cette histoire était réelle, qu'il l'avait vécu, avec Zoro.

Quelques jours ont passés, Sanji devait repartir chez lui. Mais avant, il décida de retourner dans la forêt, une dernière fois. Il prit le katana avec lui, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le vieux temple. Une fois arrivé, il espérait, en vain apercevoir encore cette touffe de cheveux verte, plongé son regard dans ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes, si envoûtant, entendre le tintement des trois boucles d'oreilles d'or, ou encore sa voix. Mais rien, seul le bruit du vent faisant craquer les branches des arbres autour de lui l'accueillit. Il posa le katana sur l'autel, là où il avait vu Zoro l'attendre patiemment, tant de fois, assit sur la pierre froide. Il prit quelques minutes pour prier, penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec l'homme qu'il avait aimé (enfin l'esprit qu'il avait aimé) verser quelques larmes d'adieu, et se retourna, s'en allant pour de bon. Arrivé devant le petit ruisseau lui rappelant tant de choses, il décida de se retourner, juste une fois et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le magnifique katana blanc, le bien de Zoro avait disparu, lui aussi, emportant tout ce que Sanji et Zoro avaient construit ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés, à commencé par leur amour. Une vieille phrase, prononcée par son grand-père lui revint en mémoire : "Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira." Oui, tout avait commencé dans ce vieux temple, et tout s'était terminé lorsque le sabre, prénommé Wado Ichimonji avait quitté ce monde à son tour, dans ce vieux temple. Aux yeux du reste du monde, cette histoire n'a été qu'une fable, un rêve mais aux yeux de Sanji, rien n'a été plus réelle que cette histoire, oui car peu importe ce que les autres pensent d'une relation entre humains et esprits, Sanji, lui n'avait jamais vécu une histoire aussi belle, aussi sincère et passionnelle que celle-ci, et il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, de _ **l'oublier**_.

/

« Wouah, cette histoire est vraiment incroyable !

\- Oui, c'est une belle histoire d'amour, un exemple pour tous.

\- Et oui, pour moi les relations entres personnes peuvent être du même sexe ou pas, du même âge ou pas ou de la même espèce ou pas. Hé hé, prenez-en de la graine, petits !

\- Merci pour tout. Nous allons y aller, il se fait tard.

\- …Oh, j'oubliais, pourrais-t-on savoir votre nom, vieil homme ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. Sanji, je m'appelle Sanji. », Fit l'homme âgé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je reviens la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 10 de ma fic _Entre le passé et le présent, il y a des regrets._

A la prochaine ! Bisous :)


End file.
